Los sentimientos de Morgana
by GinnyEowynFreya of Camelot
Summary: La vida de la protegida del rey, no es facil, es complicada y Morgana lo sabe. Gracias a varias experiencias por las que pasa, sus sentimientos estan a flor de piel, pero ella lo sabe disimular muy bien, por que ella es Lady Morgana.
1. Dolor

Este fic participa en el reto _"Viñetas de emociones"_ para el foro _En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica._

**Disclaimer: **Merlín y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia) sino a la BBC.

* * *

**Cap. 1: Dolor**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la cabeza, no sabía dónde estaba, se sentía muy, muy débil y no podía abrir los ojos, ni hablar por mucho que quisiera. Pero si podía escuchar.

No presto atención a lo que oía, se sentía demasiado cansada como para saber de que hablaban. Reconoció las voces, las escuchaba todos los días y las podía identificar fácilmente, podía reconocer a Gwen, Arturo, Merlín y Gaius.

Sabía que pasaba el tiempo, pero ella no lo sentía, era desesperante no tener la fuerza para moverse o abrir los ojos siquiera, aun le dolía la cabeza pero había aprendido a soportarlo.

De pronto escucho una voz nueva, una voz que reconoció, una voz que odiaba tanto. Esta vez Uther la visitaba.

Sentía la mano del rey acariciando su frente y sus negros rizos con ternura, diciendo cosas a Gaius.

-Es tan hermosa-decía Uther

-Si, señor-respondió el medico

Pero algo que dijo el rey le llamo la atención y la hizo sentirse, sorprendida y terriblemente molesta.

-Morgana es mi hija-había dicho el hombre-Fue cuando Gorlois se fue a luchar, en las Llanuras del Norte. Su madre...Vivian... Sentía soledad.

Ella sintió que la rabia la invadía, era la hija del rey y jamás lo había dicho, le había mentido todos estos años.

-Lo entiendo, señor-dijo Gaius

-La gente no puede saber quién es realmente Morgana, por el bien de Arturo-decía Uther.

-Le aseguro señor, que su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Morgana se sentía más débil de lo normal, le costaba mucho respirar y el dolor de su cabeza, se había vuelto insoportable, se sentía morir.

Escuchaba las voces que la acompañaban y podía oír a alguien llorar, ¿Quien era? ¿Gwen?

Reconoció la voz de Merlín, amortiguada por el golpeteo de la lluvia en las ventanas, pero de pronto, todo desapareció, el dolor se fue, recuperó sus fuerzas, pudo respirar bien y su audición mejoró. Pero se sentía muy cansada y cayó en un sueño profundo sin poder evitarlo.

Pero a pesar de ese notorio mejoramiento, sentía una presión en el pecho.

Durante muchos años había creído que Uther solo era su rey y guardián y lo había querido como tal, pero de pronto tenía una nueva información que bloqueaba su mente y sentía un dolor, más allá de lo físico. Le dolía saber que Gorlois no era realmente su padre, el hombre que había amado y aun amaba con todo su corazón.

Le dolía reconocer que había querido a Uther, aquel hombre al que ahora odiaba y que la negaba como hija suya. Lo había querido, como lo más cercano a un padre, lo había querido, a él y a Arturo.

Pero lo que más le causaba dolor, era que Uther, su verdadero padre la negara, que nunca le hubiera revelado la verdad y que aun después de haberlo confesado ante Gaius, siguiera sin reconocerla, sin darle el lugar que merecía en una familia.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con esos sombríos pensamientos y aun estaban en su cabeza cuando la llevaron a sus aposentos y Gwen la ayudaba a cambiarse.

Cuando se hubo sentado en su cama, vio al rey, parado en la entrada de su habitación.

-Gracias Gwen-dijo a su amiga para que se retirara

Se obligo a sonreír y extendió las manos hacia su verdadero padre.

-No podía dejarte morir-le dijo Uther con desesperación

Morgana en cierta forma le creyó, creyó que podía quererla, que le importaba.

-Siempre fuiste tan bueno conmigo-le dijo-Estoy tan agradecida

-Tú y Arturo-decía Uther-significan todo para mi Morgana

Un pequeño rayo de sol que había iluminado su antigua vida, donde ella aun se sentía querida por el rey y Arturo, y no se sentía sola y perdida, salió a relucir, en contra de su voluntad, por que Morgause le había advertido que no debía dejarse engañar.

-Se que no podría tener un guardián mejor-le dijo-Eres como un padre para mí-Trato un poco insegura de esperar la respuesta en que él la aceptaba y reconocía como hija.

-Si-fue todo lo que obtuvo

El rey se fue y Morgana agradeciendo su soledad, se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Le dolía lo que estaba pasando, le dolía más de lo que pudo imaginar y le dolía no poder encontrar su lugar, y a pesar de que tenía el apoyo de Morgause, deseo con todas sus fuerzas, tener una vida diferente.


	2. Angustia

Cap. 2: Angustia

* * *

Abrió los ojos, pero no vio ninguna diferencia. Todo seguía obscuro. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Por que no recordaba nada?

El último recuerdo borroso que tenía era una pelea. Arturo iba a luchar con el rey Olaf por estar con Viviane, pero ya no recordaba nada más.

De pronto escucho un ruido, parecía un lamento, un llanto, y se había escuchado muy cerca de ella.

Volteo hacia arriba y vio una pequeña luz en medio de toda la obscuridad, intento mover las manos, moverse para llegar hasta la luz, pero descubrió que estaba encadenada, encadenada a la pared. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Intento moverse, la desesperación la invadía, no sabía que estaba pasando y la obscuridad la asfixiaba.

Volvió a escuchar el lamento y se inquieto, pero de pronto ese sonido le hizo recordar muchas cosas.

Recordó que había estado herida y algo la había salvado, recordó que ya no era más la primera dama de Camelot, sino que ella había intentado acabar con el reino y tomar el trono, recordó de pronto todos los años que había olvidado.

Se sentí muy mal, débil y conforme iba amaneciendo el único rayo de luz que entraba en su prisión, se iba recorriendo poco a poco hasta llegar a Morgana.

De pronto vio algo moverse a su lado, algo blanco y grande.

-¡Aithusa!-dijo en un murmullo.

Pero el dragón no se movió, ni dio muestras de oírla.

-¡Aithusa!-dijo más fuerte más fuerte y con desesperación.

El dragón se movió y volteo hacia ella.

Morgana suspiro sintiendo que un alivio la recorría, pero a la vez recordó las preocupaciones que tenia.

Cada vez, cada día Aithusa crecía, cada vez su cuerpo estaba mas grande y cada vez el pequeño espacio que tenían, se acababa cada vez más.

Tenían que escapar. Eso ocupaba la mente de Morgana, tenían que huir antes de el Sarrum volviera.

Necesitaba ayuda, la ayuda de alguien, de quien fuera. Estaba desesperada, angustiada, daría su vida por algo de bondad, se sentía mal, débil.

Aunque fuera Arturo, Merlín o Gwen quienes la ayudaran, lo aceptaría de buen grado.

Pero no esperaba eso, sabía que estaba sola, no tenía a nadie, sabía que Arturo desconocía donde estaba. Extrañaba tanto, en esos momentos a su hermana, a Morgause, para que la consolara y apoyara. Pero no. Estaba sola.

Las emociones la invadían y la angustia y la tristeza reinaban. Lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, de forma silenciosa.

Pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones tenía que controlarse, como otras, muchas veces lo había hecho.

Debía mantener la calma y pensar en una forma de escapar y llevarse a Aithusa con ella.

De pronto recordó su magia, podría utilizarla para escapar. Pero debía esperar el momento adecuado para huir, esperar a que el Sarrum le prestara menos atención para actuar, aunque se sentía muy débil para usar su magia, debía hacer un esfuerzo, por ella, por su dragona.

-Aithusa-dijo de nuevo mientras el dragón la contemplaba, con expresión triste-No te preocupes, pronto saldremos de aquí, lo prometo, estaremos a salvo y nadie podrá dañarnos más, lo prometo.

Intento acariciarla pero estaba encadenada de las manos a la pared y le ra imposible moverse.

Pronto iba a ser libre, se repetía a sí misma, pero una vez más las lagrimas la vencieron y no pudo evitar ser invadida por una profunda angustia.

* * *

_Un poco corto pero espero le haya gustado! ;D_


	3. Deseo

**Cap. 3: Deseo**

**_Muy bien, he vuelto con el tercer y ultimo capitulo, una vez mas con mi pareja favorita, Merlin/Morgana, esta basado entre los capítulos 11 y 12 de la segunda temporada, espero les guste y dejen sus opiniones :D_**

* * *

Morgana caminaba por los pasillos de Camelot, sin rumbo alguno.

La vida de la protegida del rey no era tan divertida, su ocupación en todo el día era no hacer nada. Algunas veces atendía a los invitados, o asistía a reuniones con Uther y Arturo, pero aun así no había nada que le llamara la atención.

Quería hacer algo diferente, deseaba hacer algo que nunca hubiera hecho y que fuera interesante. Estaba muy cansada de las rutinas, tener que seguir un protocolo y siempre guardar los modales. Pero de cualquier manera eso pronto se acabaría.

Pronto se iría y dejaría Camelot, ya no le interesaba estar en ese lugar por mas tiempo. Se iría y partiría buscando un lugar en el que la aceptasen y la quisieran, donde no tuviera que fingir que todo estaba bien y que era feliz. Deseaba poder ser libre y poder aprender sus dones con tranquilidad y sin miedo.

Quería mucho a Arturo, Merlin y Gwen, pero aun así no se sentía bien, no se sentía segura ocultándole la verdad a Uther.

No podía soportar verlo todos lo días sabiendo que si el rey descubría la verdad, la mandaría matar.

Los mejores momentos que pasaba ya, era cuando platicaba con Gwen, los momentos en los que podía ser ella misma sin miedo a nada.

Recordaba su tema de conversación de esa mañana: Merlin.

Gwen comentaba lo especial que era Merlin, el gran amigo que era, lo humilde y sencillo que podía llegar a ser. Morgana sabia que eso era verdad, siempre recordaba al sirviente del príncipe como una de las personas más sencillas que pudiera recordar, sin nada que ocultar y siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Morgana lo admiraba tenia que admitirlo, sobre todo al tener la paciencia para soportar el carácter de Arturo todos los días.

Sumida en sus pensamientos iba la dama, que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba, hasta que chocó con alguien en su camino, provocando que cayese al suelo encima de la persona.

Morgana maldijo por lo bajo, mientras trataba de levantarse sin importarle quien había sido el causante de que estuviera tirada en el suelo, hasta que escucho su voz.

-Lady Morgana ¿Esta bien?-pregunto la persona

Morgana bajó la vista hacia el suelo, y vio el rostro preocupado de Merlin bajo ella. Observo sus impresionantes ojos azules que la miraban con atención y de pronto sin saber por que, se sonrojo ante su mirada.

Sintió su cuerpo pegado al del sirviente, y los torneados músculos del muchacho bajo sus manos. Sintió una nueva y extraña sensación en su estomago, algo que nunca había sentido, algo que crecía en su vientre cada vez que observaba la mirada azulada de Merlin.

-¿Lady Morgana?

-¿Si?-pregunto la muchacha sin apartar los ojos de los del sirviente

-¿Esta bien?-volvió a preguntar el castaño

-Si, estoy bien, gracias-respondió ella

De pronto noto que aun estaba encima de el, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse todavía más, si era posible. Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo del suelo, más roja que un tomate y trato de serenarse. ¿Por que estaba tan nerviosa?

-Lo siento mucho mi Lady-dijo Merlin con tono preocupado y nervioso- No veía por donde caminaba, le ruego me disculpe mi señora.

-Esta bien Merlin- le respondió la dama tratando de evitar su mirada-No pasa nada-Levanto la vista una vez mas para ver al muchacho y vio que sonreía, y sin poder evitarlo ella le devolvió una sonrisa coqueta.

Siguió caminando, hasta que doblo una esquina del corredor y se detuvo a tomar aire. En serio ¿Que le pasaba? Nunca se había sentido asi.

Reflexionó sobre lo que acaba de pasar y se descubrió a si misma pensando detalladamente en Merlin.

Recordaba sus ojos, esos extraordinarios ojos que la hacían sentir diferente.

Y en su torneado cuerpo. Morgana jamas habría pensado que Merlin tuviera semejante cuerpo, nunca hubiera pensado que debajo de esa ropa en la que parecía un muchacho escuálido y flacucho estuvieran semejantes músculos.

No, no podía ser, pensó ella misma, no podía estar pensando en esa forma de Merlín. El era un sirviente y ella una dama de la corte,nunca podria ser. Llevaba casi tres años de conocerlo y nunca se había sentido de esa forma por el. Necesitaba pensar con claridad.

Esa misma noche se encontraba en las cámaras del consejo cenando con el rey y Arturo como de costumbre. Se había olvidado del incidente de esa mañana, hasta que noto la presencia de Merlin a su lado, sirviendo vino en su copa.

Pronto perdió el hilo de la conversación, observaba a Merlin una vez mas con curiosidad, el muchacho se percato de su mirada y le sonrió de forma amable.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera que aquella mañana y sintiéndose una vez mas nerviosa pero a la ves emocionada, mientras esa sensación en su estomago volvía a crecer. Lo vio alejarse y posicionarse en silencio detrás de la silla de Arturo, para que en cuanto el príncipe necesitara sus servicios, acudir rápidamente.

-Morgana¿Me estas escuchando?-pregunto el rey

-Si mi señor-respondió rápidamente

-Estas muy distraída,¿Segura que estas bien?-insistió Uther

-Todo esta bien mi señor, gracias-dijo ella

El rey continuo su discurso, con Arturo pendiente de cada palabra, pero en la mente de Morgana solo estaba Merlin. No podía evitar mirarlo cada minuto para ver sus expresiones y cada movimiento que hacia sintiéndose emocionada y cautivada.

Pero no, pensaba una vez mas, no era posible que ella, Lady Morgana, deseara a un sirviente, que deseara a Merlin, no podía ser, jamas. Sin embargo, esa sensación que tenia una vez mas en su vientre, le decían lo contrario, pero ahí estaba la prueba notoria del deseo.

* * *

**_Y aquí esta, espero les haya gustado. _**

**_Trate de expresar dos tipos de deseo. El deseo de Morgana por ser libre y tener una vida distinta, y el deseo físico, que en este caso, desea a Merlin._**

**_Espero les haya agradado y dejen un review. _**

**_Muchos abrazos _**

**_Su escritora Gaby _**


End file.
